


Sole mates from parallel universes

by The_Ereri_Otaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Carla Yeager has a different name, M/M, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Yeager is spelt Jeager, sorta - Freeform, starts depressingly but gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ereri_Otaku/pseuds/The_Ereri_Otaku
Summary: Eren Jeager is depressed. One day he can't take it anymore and commits suicide. In what seems to be like seconds he wakes up in a weird land where he was referred to as an 'omega'. What happens when he meets an incredibly rude but handsome man named Levi?





	1. Prologue

A young brunette boy named Eren was sitting with his older sister Lucy. 

Lucy looked up from the book that she was reading to stare at her brothers bored face, so she decided she'd tell him a little story.

"Hay Eren" Lucy said getting the attention of the 10 year old .

"Did you know there are such things as solemates and that sometimes people can be born into a different universe to them. Being so far away from your mate can cause a feeling of loneliness even if they are surrounded with loving, caring people and it can get so bad that a person would try to be with their mate no matter how dangerous- which includes killing them selves" Lucy said.

Eren tilted his head gesturing that he was confused. "But if they killed them selves they would never see them at all" 

"Ah, that's the thing. People claim that they came from another world just like ours and we're very depressed so they killed themselves and they woke up here. And a couple months later they met someone perfect for them, as if they were solemates" Lucy explained for he confused brother.

"I think that's stupid really" Eren said looking directly into his sisters eyes. "It just sounds like someone trying to reassure a mother of a child that killed them selves"

Lucy only smiled at this "you'll believe me some day" she said as she dug her nose back into her book.

 

Years have past since then, Eren is now 15 and incredibly depressed. His entire family have been trying to get him to be happy again- introduced him to really nice guys, going out, therapy- but nothing worked.

He couldn't go on anymore, he felt...

Incomplete, lonely and unloved.  
He knew that was all bullshit but he couldn't help but feel that way.

Up until recently he had prided himself on not cutting, but now it was just too much to handle.

He was just unsolvable. So one night he decided that he couldn't do this anymore. Going over to his drawer and taking out a piece of paper and a pen, to write each family member a suicide note.

After that was done he quietly opened the front door and left the house.

Eren had no idea on how he was going to do it but if he decided, if he was going to die he wanted to make it a quick, painless, death.

The man walked up to the road and waited for a car so he could 'cross'. He prayed that whoever was in the car didn't have enough time to stop.

He walked onto the middles of the road and laid down, his face facing the floor so he wouldn't get second thoughts. 

Not much later he heard a car coming he could tell from the sound it was going above the speed limit.

Eren closed his eyes.

He waited for the sweet relief of death.

The car was getting closer.

"I love you all"

The car was getting quicker. More louder. The car was so lose now Eren just wanted to get this over with, finally be away from feeling of loneliness and self hate. He closed his eyes taking in his last breath.

' **CRACK** ' 

The wheel had driven over Eren's neck, snapping it in two, killing him instantly.

 

The Jeager's heard about it shortly after Eren was admitted to hospital. 

When the (now) family of three arrived at their son's ward, what they saw got Keira's (Eren's mother) into uncontrollable sobbing.

Her son. Her precious young boy, was lying there, necked snapped and broken bones all over. This was more terrifying, to any mother, than the worlds scariest horror film. Nobody wanted to see their child on the brink of death with only life support keeping them alive. 

The family was sent home with the most difficult decision of their lives.   
Keep him on life support. Or taking him off.

It took a couple months for them to come up with a decision. When they were visiting Eren one day the family ran into his doctor.

"Ah, hello Mr and Mrs Jeager. I assume you have come up with a decision" the doctor asked.

"Yes please... we'd like to..." tears started to run down the woman's face. "we'd like to take him off life support"

"That's a very brave decision to make for parents but I'm sure he'll rest well knowing that you were thinking about him" The man smiled. "I'll go get permission from the higher ups to take him off and I'll let you unplug him" he said before walking off.

He came back a few minutes later. "Okay I got permission... would you like to do it?" 

"Y-yes please" Keira sniffed.

 

They had pulled the plug about an hour ago and now Eren's heart was starting to slow down to a steady stop...


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up and meets a girl who shows him her village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of this book(sorta) I hope you liked it

Black. Nothing but black.

Eren groaned opening his eyes.

When Eren became more aware of where he was he realised that he was no longer on the tarmac road he had tried to kill himself on.

'Is this Heaven'  he thought to himself. There last no way someone could've picked him up and placed him in the middle of a forrest, not when he was only out for a second. Eren tried to wriggle his way to sitting up but stopped when he heard footsteps getting louder and louder. 

He squinted his eyes shut as he waited to either be attacked or be helped. Even though he had his eyes shut he could tell that someone was standing over him, by how he went from seeing red when he closed his eyes- from the suns light- to dark, to which he guessed someone was standing over him.

Opening his eyes he saw a young girl with shortish black hair looking down at him. When she saw that Eren had opened his eyes she smirked.

The girl murmured something along the lines of "believe me yet?" Her face quickly lost the amused expression as she knelt down next to Eren. 

"You okay?" She asked tilting her head slightly. "I've never seen you before are you new?"

Eren stoped to think for a second. Where was he? The last thing he remembers was standing on a road with the intent to kill himself. If he was in heaven, would that mean that this young woman was an angel?

She definitely had the looks to be an angel. She had a young looking face, incredibly pale, silky black hair and side fringe- which in Eren's opinion made her look a bit older than she probably was. 

His thoughts were cut off by said girl "ummm, you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Eren smiled at her. 

"What's your name?" She asked  
"E-eren, you?"  
"Riren" she wore the same expressionless face as before. She stood up "Come on, I'll take you to my house and get you cleaned up" she said as she stretched out her hand for Eren to take. He hesitantly put his and on hers and tightly held it as she pulled him up to his feet.

It took them awhile to get out of the forest, but when they did they were faced with a huge wall that surrounded a village. 

Eren stood there awkwardly as Riren talked with one of the guards-most likely about him. The man nodded and opened the gate, letting the two of them enter the village.  
"Welcome to shiganshina, Eren" Riren, finally, smiles.

Eren looks at her "You don't smile often do you" she just laughs in response.  
"If you think I don't smile much, in the short time we've known each other, than just wait until you meet Levi"  
"Whose Levi?" Eren asked curious as to who this man was and why he didn't smile- from what Eren gathered- at all.

"Levi is the captain of the special operations squad or Levi squad. He's one scary alphas, I'll tell you that" she said.

"What's an alpha?" Eren asked.

The young girl gave him a strange look as if this was common knowledge, but did say anything and carried on walking.

As the two made it to the village square, as they walked passed a bar some drunk people started calling out to the two.

"Oi Riren, who's that cute omega you've got with you? Mind if I try him out?" One called.

"Ha, I bet she's gonna give that omega to Levi for a quick fuck. That Alpha can't keep rejecting all the omegas that confess to him even if he's in rut" The shorter guy said back to his friend.

"Which is why I should test him out, to see if that omega is good enough for Levi" the man replied way to loudly.

Eren had no idea what they were talking about or what an 'omega' was, as he was about to ask he felt his arm get pulled. He turned to Riren who pulled him away from the bars and into a more secluded area of the village. They walked on the path leading to many fairly big homes, they walked all the way until they came face-to-face with a huge house at the end of the path.

Riren let go of Eren's arm and walked up to the house. She knocked and waited.

A short while after a beautiful young looking woman opened the door.

"Riren! You back" the woman said as she hugged Riren. The woman-Carla- looked over her shoulder to see an awkward young boy standing behind her daughter.

"Riren, who's your friend?" She asked.

"Mum, this is Eren, I saw him lying near the middle of the forest while on my walk and he didn't look like he was from here, so I offered him to stay here for a while if you don't mind" Riren explained to her mum.

Her mum shook her head. "No, no, not at all"  she walked over to eren and hugged him. "Welcome, Eren. My name is Carla. Are you planning on staying? Do you have a family to go back home to? Oh gosh.. I hope we are not taking you away from your family, they must be worried sick and-"  
"It's fine. Mrs um.."  
"Oh darling, Carla's fine but if you insist it's Yeager"   
"Okay thank you Carla" Eren smiled up at her.

Once they had gotten settled down on the sofa and had some tea. Carla-who was sitting on the sofa opposite Eren and Riren- asked "so eren what's an omega like you doing out here alone? What if you went into heat?"

Now Eren was really confused "omega? Heat? What are they?"

Carla and Riren gave each other worried glances until Riren turned to Eren "you seriously don't know?" She asked. "N-no, am I supposed to?" "Eh- kinda yeah"   
"Riren! Anyway, darling it's very important than you know this stuff. Do you want me to tell you?" Carla asked. Eren modded "yes please, Mrs Yeager" "okay darling, I'll be back in a minute"

Riren and Eren sat in an awkward silence until Carla came back. 

"Sorry about that, I had to call my husband. Okay let's get started  
There are 3 types of humans-  
First of all there are the Alphas; are the strongest of the 3. They are the protectors of both their families and village.   
They also have the ability to impregnate an omega.  
Then there are betas- there's nothing really important for you to know, other than they can only breed with other betas.  
And then finally, omegas; what you are. They are the weakest out of the 3. Omegas- no matter what sex- can get pregnant but only by an alpha. Once every 3 months you will go into this state called a heat where you have an urge to breed, any alphas near by that can smell you will be affected and will try to have sex with you even if it's not consensual...

Okay that's all I can remember for now, if I remember anything I'll tell you."   
She smiled as she stood up and left.

It was silent for a moment before Riren said "if your going to stay in Shinganshima then you'll have to get one of the members of Levi squad to get your information so they don't try to kill you when they go on patrol." "They can do that?" "Mhm, I'll go and ask mum to call up captain Levi, sit here and look pretty" and with that Riren too Attis up and left going into the room her mum just went in.

"Omega huh?" Eren asked himself. This was all really confusing, one moment he was waiting to die the next he was lying down in the middle of a forrest. He had no idea what the hell was going on but from what he could tell he was finally happy and he didn't feel the need to kill himself anymore, like he had finally found a reason to live... 

What exactly, he was not sure but he knew that soon he would find out.


End file.
